


Sex of Serendipity

by DelinquentDesire97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelinquentDesire97/pseuds/DelinquentDesire97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is still getting to grips with his full beast transformation and ends up relying on Stiles to hook him up with some clothes. The past reintroduces itself and the urges of both men overcome them once more, to initial dismay but lasting pleasure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex of Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to johnlockandthorki for the beta! Check out my other multi-fandom fics as well please!!

Considering Derek Hale was supposed to be some big shot in the werewolf world with his full-beast transformation he still managed to find his way back to Stiles’ room, unbeknownst to the Sheriff or even the boy in question. Don’t get him wrong he’s happy that he can transform but every time he turned back did he have to be naked?! Apparently being a werewolf is completely fine but the clothes on his back can’t come with him as well. And that’s why he was rummaging around through the drawers looking for boxers, tops and pants that fit him.

He’d just managed to pull some trousers on when the handle clicked; he grabbed a random shirt and ducked into the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the door, listening to the soft thud of Stiles’ bag hit the floor and the faint footsteps approaching his hiding spot. He moved into the blind spot behind the wooden panelling. Derek stayed quiet as the door swung on its hinges; he counted the seconds to his reveal. He peeked from one eye to find the other man stripped of his top and his pants around his knees, the grey of his boxers hugging his plump ass. He coughed to catch his attention, he never seen Stiles move so fast, his hands were bunched in the fabric of his pants pulling them up to cover his privates,

“Dude, seriously?!” he backed up against the bathroom counter in the opposite corner of the room.

“What?! It’s not like I meant for any of this to happen,” he punctuated his statement by pointing to both of their problems.

“Fine,” Stiles was starting to get a little red in the face “what do you want?”

“I only came to get some clothes...”

“Again, dude, I can’t exactly buy new clothes every time you come round and you never give me them back either!”

“Well, it’s not like they can fit you if I give them back,” he snarled at the larger man, “and you can’t say that every single time I’ve came around has been completely annoying, right?”

He blushed even louder, “I’m not talking about that Derek.”

“Oh really baby-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“You know why?”

“Please, I know your turned on,” he walked forward leaning over the smaller man’s shoulder getting close to his ear, he whispered tenderly “I can tell you’re turned on. Those pants aren’t hiding anything, I can see that you’re horny, I can smell it...I can even taste it.”

Stiles gulped his desire audible in the silence. He craned his neck opening it to Derek’s mouth; the heat from his tongue as he sucked his skin was teasingly erotic. He marked him, littering his skin with bruises that only sent sparks to the growing erection still behind his hand.

“Not h-here,” he could only force the words between ragged breaths; he pushed Derek back into the other room, locking the door before approaching the bed. He sat on the edge tapping the mattress next to him, waiting for the older male to sit next to him.

He leant over and kissed him, the stubble scratching against his clean shaven face, he forced him back onto his bed. The pillows dipping with the weight of his head, he discarded the pants that pooled around his ankles and straddled Hale’s hips. He mouthed against each ab, letting the air tingle and tantalise. Stiles put his hand down his pants, slowly stroking the growing cock that threatened to rip the fabric. He licked the man’s nipples until they stood shivering in the cold of the room.

He sat back on his knees, grabbing the waistband of his gym pants, the only pair that stretched far enough to welcome the bigger frame. The pants shimmied down easy enough once Derek lifted his ass into the air,

“Come on, you even took some of my boxers!”

“Well, yeah” he smirked “would you rather me just free ball it when you know I’m going to return the pants. You can have them back now if you want.” He went to grab the hem but was stopped by the hands that grabbed his wrists.

“I’ll do it,” the voice was oddly commanding, “I want to see it.” He grabbed the edge, slowly pulling them down until the dick flopped onto his abs. It was large, 8 inches and thick just like he remembered. Stiles couldn’t wait any longer, the boxers only got to his knees before muscle memory kicked in, and he grabbed the base letting the small patch of black fuzz tickle his hands. He was uncut and fully hard, he stuck his tongue out letting it lick the tip and inside the foreskin. He rolled it down, taking in the head and backing off. The pop ringing in his ears as it slipped in and out his mouth. He looked into Derek’s eyes as he repeated the action, getting deeper and deeper until it hit his throat, adding vibration as an extra measure.

“Fuck, Stiles, stop...stop, I’m not going to last much longer,” he kept going, pushing him to his edge, sliding the hand up his body, feeling the muscles constrict and then he stopped. He let him come down from his high. “That was a bitch move.”

Stiles smiled back happy with himself, he leaned over and grabbed the lube out of the top drawer of his bedside table. He went to sit up but pushed the bigger man back down,

“Ah, ah I’ve got something different planned for tonight,” he pulled of his own boxers, the sudden rush of air making him leak precome in his hypersensitivity. He spread the lube up and down the dick, stroking until he was wanton with pleasure. He crawled back over, lining himself up and slowly squatting until the tip touched his rim. He pushed cautiously waiting for him to spread and relax. He grasped the base for extra support, lowering down further and further until he bottomed out,

“Oh baby,”

“I told you not to call me that,” he smiled moving slowly and rhythmically. Derek went to grab his hips, however they were pinned above his head by his partners’ weight, “no, I’m in control tonight.” Stiles started bouncing, picking up tempo as though it was race to finish, he rolled his hips adding another layer of impatience. Hale started to buckle,

“Let me finish please,” he squinted his eyes, thrusting up to meet every miniscule movement “I’m gonna finish.” His words slurred into each other in euphoria, he stopped moving as his legs were locked and forced down by the pale thighs. He remained still, denying his lover of any completion. He started again, and repeated until his play thing was red and dazed.

Stiles took it to another level; he released his grip and leaned down letting the other reclaim his dominance. He thrusted with wild abandon. Fucking his hole to the point of guttural moaning and internal sexual screaming. It only took one little whisper to push him over the edge,

“Come for me, Derek. Come for me,” he did as he was told, spurting inside of him until he collapsed. He flipped them over and pulled out, stirring at the pale boy before him,

“I th-think,” he had to catch his breath “that’s the best sex I-I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks,” he lay still and content, that was until the muscular man scrunched over and took him in his mouth, he bobbed going deep straight away. His left hand working the cock, while the right fingered his asshole and rubbed the nerves just behind his balls. He knew all the right spots to push him over. It took him seconds, but he forced him to ride the wave for at least a minute because he didn’t stop. Stiles smiled at Derek,

“I promise I won’t call you baby anymore.”

“Seriously?!” happiness laced his voice.

“Yeah, you’re my cowboy now,” he laughed at his own wittiness and the younger boy’s obvious embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask me some questions or see more of what I'm into follow me on karacters-and-kinks.tumblr.com


End file.
